Thank You - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: The family attends VA programs on Veterans' Day and Angie learns something that touches Steve and Catherine's hearts


_Sammy & Ilna thanks to you both for your undying friendship and love._

_REALMcRollers & Readers, your feedback means the world to us. Thank you all!_

_This is dedicated to everyone who's served. Our heartfelt thanks to you all this Veterans' Day and every day._

_My special thanks and love to the boys of the 297th Combat Engineer Battalion -_ _**Essayons!**_

* * *

**Thank you**

"Let's welcome Captain Rollins, boys and girls," the program director, whose name was Lily, nodded her thanks as the children, who ranged from first to fifth graders clapped and waved hello. "You already know why Veterans' Day is important. You're the family members of our special guests today." She smiled at the veterans who had accompanied the children for the VA's _Honoring Our Heroes_ program. One of several programs that would take place over the course of the day.

Joseph smiled at the children and greeted them and the array of veterans ranging from parents and siblings in their twenties to many who were clearly grand and great grandparents.

"Good morning everyone and thank you for your service. And thanks to you, children, for the love and support you're showing. I know first hand how much that means to your family members. I was very happy when I was asked to come talk to you about Veterans' Day. Do any of you know that Veterans' Day once had another name and what it was called?"

Several hands shot up and he pointed to a boy of about ten who was sitting up tall in his seat next to a uniformed petty officer in her twenties. "Looks like your hand was up first. What's your name, son?"

"I'm Rasheed and this is my sister, Neecie, she's in the Navy. And it used to be Armistice Day."

"Good job, Rasheed. Yes, the holiday started as a day to remember those who died in our country's service and was once called Armistice Day. We celebrate on November eleventh because that's the anniversary of the signing of the agreement that ended World War I.

It was changed to Veterans' Day to better honor all veterans. So today, as we celebrate and honor our country's veterans for their patriotism and sacrifice we are going to learn more about the holiday and what it's like to serve."

Several of the children had made colorful posters featuring the names and pictures a family member or members who'd served or were serving. Others had written letters or cards to pass out to those at the VA for the day's programs.

Joseph covered several points about the holiday and thanked the children, veterans and their families in attendance. As he concluded his talk, and was saying, "I know the boys and girls have some gifts to distribute to show their thanks …" those gathered applauded.

Seconds later, the adults all chuckled and the youngsters looked around when a gleeful little voice called out, "Gwampa!"

He smiled ear to ear and signaled to Catherine, who'd entered the all purpose room with Steve, Grandma Ang and Angie, to let her come forward. Less than ten seconds later, he'd scooped his granddaughter up and kissed her cheek.

"This is my granddaughter, Angie, and back there," he gestured, "are my daughter and son in law. Lieutenant Catherine Rollins and Commander Steve McGarret, both reservists after naval careers."

Catherine and Steve acknowledged those in attendance and and moved forward to greet Joseph, who was now holding Angie's hand after she'd wriggled to get down and see the other children.

"Hey, Angie," Jacob, who was seated front and center next to Elizabeth, waved and Angie squealed in delight at spotting them. "Jacup! Gwamma!" Her head whipped around to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy, Jacup he'we wif Gwamma!"

Steve grinned as he and Catherine greeted them both. "We see, baby girl."

"Hi Aunt Catherine and Uncle Steve, look at the flags we made!" Jacob gestured to the basket overflowing with flag lapel 'pins' made from painted popsicle sticks. Like the poppies he'd made for Memorial Day of mini cupcake liners, they fastened with little, two part magnets. Joseph was already wearing his and he smiled as the fifth grader explained, "Kaitlyn and Dylan helped us make 'em on Wednesday. Can Angie help pass 'em out?"

Angie crawled onto Elizabeth's lap and touched one of the flags. "Ohh pi'ty."

"Do you want to wear a flag and help Jacob give them out?" Catherine had kneeled and lifted one to show her daughter. "See, we put this on your shirt, and you can help Jacob give them to the veterans and their families."

Angie nodded excitedly, happy to be included in whatever Jacob was going to do. "Weah pi'ty."

"Okay, there you go." Catherine affixed it to her top, which read _Proud Daughter of Veterans_, that was courtesy of her godmother, and the two year old beamed. "See, Gwamma Ang!" She turned to her great grandma, who was sporting her own pin, and reached to gently touch it.

"I see, angel, we wear them to show our thanks to the brave people like Grandpa, Mommy and Daddy."

"Here, Angie, give one to your Mom and Dad," Jacob handed her two pins and she excitedly 'helped' Steve and Catherine pin them on. "C'mon." He stood and held out a hand. "Let's go give everyone a flag." Looking at Joseph, he nodded. "Ready Uncle Joseph?"

"Aye aye, let's go." Joseph hoisted the large box and told Angie, "Hold Jacob's hand, honey."

"Gwan'pa come?" The little girl's curls flopped as she looked up at him.

"Grandpa's right behind you." He pointed to a group of men who were clearly World War Two veterans, surrounded by their families. "We can start right there."

As they made their way across the room, Elizabeth and Ang took seats behind the Veteran's Day craft table set up for the kindergarten through 2nd grade attendees and Steve and Catherine joined an area where fourth and fifth graders were asking veterans questions about their service to complete interview sheets.

* * *

After about 35 minutes of interviews, a smile of recognition crossed her face when a girl of about ten sat across from Catherine. "I know you. I saw you at my dad's work." The child smiled. "He works for Governor Kekoa, too."

"You're Haruto's daughter, ummm…" She pretended to consider. "Bella, right?"

The child nodded excitedly. "Yes! You know my name?"

Haruto Ito was Operations Project Manager for Community Reconstruction & Infrastructure. Catherine met with him on projects from storm recovery to city pipeline revision plans. "I see a photo of you and your big brother every time I meet with your dad. It's right on his desk," she confirmed. "It's nice to see you again, sweetie." She nodded at the paper in the girl's hands. "What are your questions for me?"

"Thank you for serving," Bella started politely, "my question is why did you pick the branch you served in?"

"That's a great question. I chose the Navy because my dad," she paused and pointed to where Joseph was sitting with Angie on his lap amongst a group of Vietnam veterans as Jacob told an animated story that had them all chuckling, "who gave the presentation today, was in the navy, and so were my grandfathers."

"What was your job?" Bella asked once she wrote Catherine's response.

"I was an intelligence officer. I gathered information, reviewed it and explained what effect it would have on our country and on our personnel and our missions. I also did three tours in Afghanistan."

"Daddy was there, were you there with my dad?"

"I wasn't there at the same time, but I've talked to your dad about his service. He was there with the Marines before I was."

Seconds later, as they were wrapping up, Haruto appeared behind his daugher. "Hey, princess. Hi, Catherine."

"Hey, Bella had some good questions."

He smiled proudly and kissed the top of the child's head. "That's my girl."

At that moment, Angie came running towards them calling, "Mommy, Mommy, see!"

"And here comes mine," Catherine chuckled, leaving her chair to kneel and catch the whirlwind that was her daughter. "Can you say hi?" She indicated Bella and Haruto.

"Hi!" She gave a wave, then turned to show her mother what she was clutching. A small stuffed bear in a red, white and blue t-shirt. "Mommy, see beaw!"

"Oh, that's a special bear." She glanced up to bid Haruto and Bella goodbye. Steve had finished his last interview and joined them. "Show Daddy."

"Daddy, beaw!" She danced in place with excitement and held it up as Joseph walked up to them with Jacob.

"Jacob gave Angie his thank you bear. Everyone who made a craft to hand out got one," he explained while exchanging a smile with the almost eleven year old and squeezing his shoulder proudly.

"That was very, very nice Jacob," Steve said and the young boy's smile grew. "Did you thank Jacob?" he asked the toddler.

"Yeah, she did, right, Angie?"

"Well, thanks again, sweetie." Catherine wrapped him in a hug.

"You're welcome. I saw she liked it and …" He shrugged in a familiar gesture. "I thought how Cody would always give me prizes if he got one when I was little."

"And that makes you a wonderful cousin, just like Cody's an amazing brother," Steve complimented and Jacob beamed at the comparison to his big brother.

Joseph lifted Angie and pointed to her parents. "Angie, let's show Mommy and Daddy what we learned to say. What do you want to tell them?"

Catherine wrapped her hands around Steve's bicep and squeezed as tears pricked her eyes at their daughter's words. Angie smiled broadly and looked between them while saying, "Tank ooh fo' sir-wiss."

#_End. Thanks for reading!_

_**There are a variety of ways to celebrate Veterans' Day with children. Teaching them about the significance of the holiday will help instill appreciation of our nation's service members and veterans.**_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
